Dexalxa's Village Strategy Guide
Introduction I wrote this guide because I am sure a lot of people are confused about when they should upgrade their Town Hall. There is also the important issue of what new upgrades should take priority after the upgrade is finished. This guide will answer those questions. A Note about Editing Please feel free to edit fundamental mistakes on this page (grammar mistakes, typos, wrong calculations, etc.). Town Hall1.png|From this... (Town Hall Level 1) Town Hall10.png|Town Hall Level 10 When should I upgrade my Town Hall? This is really important. A lot of people think that the faster they upgrade their Town Hall the better, so they can buy great defenses and be proud of it. In reality that's a horrible idea! They have forgotten: *Match cost *Wall level *Defense level *Resource collector level *Loot Modifiers That's reality. My friend had a level 8 Town Hall while I still had a level 6. My friend's walls were still level 4 and 5. Mine were level 5 (some were level 6) and I was more experienced than my friend. He didn't think about the match search cost! I had told them not to upgrade their Town Hall first, saying, "It's better to upgrade your defenses first." Now he feels sorry and says I was right about it! Let see the match search difference: Match Cost Between Town Hall levels 6 and 8, that's a 330 '''gold difference!! Just imagine, if every day you search around 100 matches, there will be a (330*100) '''33,000 gold difference. In 2 weeks, there will be a (14*33.000) 462,000 gold difference!!! Good amount of money right? Loot Penalty and Bonus Unfortunately the match search cost isn't the only hidden cost of upgrading your Town Hall: there is also the loot penalty. The nominal amount of loot that can be stolen, or calculated loot, in any attack equals (20% x stored resources, up to 198k) + (50% x amount in mines/collectors) + 1k (from the Town Hall itself). This means that the maximum calculated loot, for each resource, that can be stolen from 1 opponent (with maxed mines/collectors and full storage) is: 198k + (6 x 75k) + 1k= 649k. These figures are before the loot multiplier is applied. The loot multiplier is what is behind the loot "penalty" and the loot "bonus". The amount of available loot equals the calculated loot times the loot multiplier. The loot multiplier is determined as follows: *5% for attacking someone with a Town Hall (TH) 4+ levels lower than the attacker's. *25% for attacking someone with a TH 3 levels lower than the attacker's. *50% for attacking someone with a TH 2 levels lower than the attacker's. *90% for attacking someone with a TH 1 level lower than the attacker's. *100% for attacking someone with a TH level equivalent to the attacker's. *110% for attacking someone with a TH 1 level higher than the attacker's. *150% for attacking someone with a TH 2 levels higher than the attacker's. *200% for attacking someone with a TH 3+ levels higher than the attacker's. This means that if my friend and I both attack the same TH6 base with 500k in Gold Storages, 60k in Gold Mines and 1k in the Town Hall, the calculated loot for both of us would be (0.2 * 500,000) + (0.5 * 60,000) + 1,000 = 131,000 gold. However, my friend's available loot is subject to a 50% loot penalty (he is two Town Hall levels higher), which means even if he clears the base entirely, he'll only be eligible to take 65,500 gold, while I can steal the entire 131,000! Wall and Defense levels Low level defenses cannot protect your village. The reason for this is because of two factors, both related to your Town Hall level. The first is that upgrades available at higher Town Hall levels cost significantly more money than the ones available at lower levels, meaning you will need to save much more gold and elixir at higher Town Hall levels to pay for them. The second is that because the loot penalty will be lower (or non-existent), higher-level players will find it profitable to attack you (with their correspondingly higher level armies). Because of these two factors, you must upgrade defenses significantly to accommodate a higher level Town Hall. Your walls cannot be neglected either; they should also be on par with the rest of your base. Here is a guide for what level your wall should be at before upgrading Town Hall: "I think you should at least have an average wall level one level below your current Town Hall level. For example, if your your Town Hall level is 6, you should have a level 5 wall (the Gold wall). That means before you upgrade to a level 9 Town Hall, you should have a level 7 Wall at least." ~ Hiranori_2 Resources You don't have much of a choice when deciding to upgrade resource storage since you must store up enough gold to upgrade the Town Hall. Typically players do well to leave their resource collectors alone. Regardless, things get pretty expensive and your resource collectors can help you keep up. Resource collectors, especially the higher level ones, really come in handy after you get a Shield; as you can't attack without losing your Shield, your only source of income during that time is from your own collectors. 12 hours of level 10 or 11 collectors can really add up! Conclusion Upgrade more than half of your buildings (especially defensive buildings) before upgrading your Town Hall! What should I do after I start the Town Hall upgrade? Y ou will need a lot of elixir! You can earn that purple stuff by raiding (or sitting on those resource collectors you upgraded!). Now is a good time to focus on elixir since you will have probably spent all or most of your gold on the Town Hall upgrade. Your first major purchase and/or upgrade with elixir will most likely be your Laboratory. The Laboratory upgrade cost isn't cheap and the troop upgrades will require not only a great deal of elixir and dark elixir, but time as well! The earlier you upgrade your Laboratory the sooner you can get started on those troop upgrades. What should I do after the Town Hall upgrade finishes? *Start upgrading your Laboratory! *Upgrade/build Army Camps! *If the total Barracks queue < total Army Camp capacity, upgrade your lowest level Barracks! *Most importantly, upgrade your defenses to be able to defend your base really well. *Upgrade other buildings. Rearrange Your Village It's time to redecorate. You will need to change your base layout to suit your extra buildings. You can plan your new village structure out before or during the upgrade by visiting Clash of Clans builder. Here are a few easy steps to rearranging your new village: #Plan out your village layout #Buy all the available defenses (It is better to have 2 level 1 cannons than 1 level 2 cannon) #Upgrade all your defenses so they are at the same or similar level #Buy all available walls #Upgrade all your walls so they are the same or close in level #Put all those new buildings near your main base, you can use the new unused walls for pushing the deploy space #Buy all available resource buildings #Start rearranging your village! An excellent time to do your village rearranging is when you have a shield. Although unlikely, it's possible that your game could crash right in the middle of your remodel, leaving you with a half-assembled base that is extremely vulnerable to attack. It's not necessary to wait for a shield, of course, but doing so might end up saving you a few Resources and Trophies! This is my village (I will not show my nickname): How to keep your gold from theft! Well I had some tips and trick how to keep your gold from theft! This will be useful if you have full gold storages. To the point: #Always watch your builder! Keep raiding until your gold storages are full. If you will have a free builder in less than 12 hours, you can put your town hall outside your main base! Maybe someone will attack only your town hall, but... Maybe someone interested with the available loot and send some barbs and archer to destroy your town hall and steal your resources at once! Don't worry, keep raiding again and put your town hall outside till someone attacks your town hall only! #This is a crazy trick but it works! *Make sure your gold storages are full *Go to options > general > auto-lock > select never, keep your iPad playing clash of clans till you have a free builder **nb: i will not take responsibility of your broken iDevice (no joking :p) **Unfortunately, even if your iPad doesn't auto-lock, CoC will not stay active without constant input on the touchscreen - see O8el1x's Anyone there? Blog for details. Trophy hunting, farming or hybrid? Well, that's my simple guide. Thanks for reading :D Category:Strategy Guides